The Cullens Go to Therapy
by Penelope Worthington
Summary: What happens when Carlisle thinks that the bickering in the house has gone to far.He takes them to family therapy. Pre-Eclipse
1. Chapter 1

The Cullen's go to Therapy

Chapter 1

The news

Bella Swan was sitting on the couch with her Love Edward sitting next to her at the Cullen's house.

It was a wonderful day and all the Cullen's were home.

"Geez could you get anymore cliché."

Bella glared at me while I sat in the corner writing on my notepad.

"shut up im not supposed to be noticed" I hissed and hid in the dark corner.

"Fine". She yelled

Just the all the Cullen's walked in and sat down awaiting there beloved farther Carlisle to return from his job as the main doctor at Forks hospital.

'You know Caitlin you might want to tone down the family love a bit"

Edward muttered to her.

"Okay then"

The author of the story almost fainted because Edward Cullen Just freaking talked to her.

As Carlisle walked in the door Alice and Edward Shot up screaming "Noooooo" in a slow motioned fashion.

"uuuuuuuuuummmmmmmmmm"

Said the rest of the Cullen Members

Edward and Alice dropped to the floor in front of Carlisles feet.

"To Bad" Said Carlisle as he walked in and placed a kiss on his wife's cheek,

Bella got up and put a hand on Edwards shoulder.

"What is it Eddie"

Edward ignored that and told them.

"We are going to Family therapy"

And the the most random thing happened.

**Authors note :Well i hope you enjoyed the first tell me if i should keep going or scrap my first story.**

**Love you all (:  
**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Emmet Squealed Bella fainted and Edward Giggled.

So all the Cullen's were sitting in the Volvo quite squished up. No one seemed to know why Bella got to sit in the front or why there was a girl in the boot recording everything they say but who cares.

They all arrived at the hospital .The Cullen's got out the car walking next to there couple.

Carlisle and Esme were the leaders and behind them were Jasper and Alice , Behind them Rosalie and Emmet and at the end Bella and Edward. They reached the family therapist's office .

"Please Carlisle we will do anything just don't make us go into that room!"

Carlisle shut up the pleading Emmet with a stern look and walked into the therapy room.

"Hello Dr .Cullen , how are you today"

The therapist was a man in his 40's with brown hair that was smoothed over. He had freckles lots of freckles.

"Hello "

"This is my Family Bella and Edward ,Emmet and Rosalie, Alice and Jasper, and my wife Esme"

"Well hello everyone care to take a seat."

The Cullen's all sat down without saying a word.

"So were do we begin"

Crickets started chirping in the background.

"Okay then I will choose who to start with"

Mr Fredrick looked down at his clipboard.

"Okay Alice you will go first"

**Authors note: oooooooo Wow right right no no okay then. I would like to thank the reviews I got and yes I know It is confusing but it is just supposed to be funny and I am open to any advice you give.(:**

**Penelope Worthington**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Why me!.". Alice started squealing and whining.

"uummm because your name is first on the list"-Said Dr Fredrick.

"FINE!"

Alice crossed her arms over her chest and puted.

"Okay everyone of your family members and Bella are going to say something that they think you need help with"

Bella stood up and screamed SHOPPING like her vampire life depends on it .Because seriously everyone knows that Bella only wants to become a vampire so she can rule the world.

Dr Fredrick scribbled that down on his note pad.

"Okay then anyone else"

"She doesn't let anyone else dress or buy there own things"

Alice stared at Edward with a hurt expression.

"That's a BAD THING!"

Edward Nodded solemnly.

"Okay then"

Before Emmet started talking Alice started Glaring at him with so much power it puts Voldermort to shame.

"She act like she is on crack 24/7 Doc"

"Okay then well since we have that covered how about we talk about this"

"Well doc Alice is a shopping addict and is always hyper as you an see. She is always shopping she stole my clothes and threw them in the river!"

Bella was fuming.

"But Bella you don't understand how could I let you wear those disgusting clothes Bella .Really you have one skirt only one and you don't even own a dress-" Alice continued lecturing Bella about her wardrobe for another 10 minutes.

"you will never look sexy wearing"-"okay Alice that is enough about Bella's wardrobe"-Dr Fredrick was having a hard time keeping up with the idea of Alice knowing everything that Bella owned.

_Cullen's and Bella therapy_

_Alice- adopted by Mrs and Mr Cullen. In a relationship with Jasper Hale .Shopping addict and presumable on drugs._

_Bella-_

_Carlisle-_

_Edward-_

_Emmet-_

_Esme-_

_Jasper-_

_Rosalie_

_**Authors note- So what do you think should I make alice a crack addict or maybe I could make her have a secret love affair with .**_

_**So much of Ze Drama .If you have any idea's for me tell me.**_


End file.
